The Sweet Escape
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: Tobi sings the sweet escape to Sakura while fighting team 7 minis Kakashi. It's better than it sounds really!


Me: Hello and welcome to my first songfic about Tobi and Madara singing the sweet escape by Gwen Stefani!!

Eddie: Why?

Me: Because cheese cubes rule and I thought it would be cute if Tobi and Madara sung it to Sakura while fighting team 7!!

Eddie: Cheese cubes don't rule green beans do and it would be cuter if Sakura sung it to Gaara!!!! –puts fists in the air-

Me: But Tobi is cute and evil at the same time –throws a cheese cube at Eddie-

Eddie: But you love Gaara more –dodging the cheese cube-

Me: You're right but I think I'll stick with Tobi on this one –eats a cheese cube-

Eddie: Oh and Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or Sweet escape. And when Madara is singing it will look like this: **Blah** –reads from a script with a green bean on the front-

Me: Thank you Eddie for that wonderful announcement now on with the story!!

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Yamato were on their way to a meeting with Gaara about him getting a new stuffed panda for his living room, when all of a sudden a man with a pumpkin-colored mask, wearing an Akatsuki robe appeared.

"He's from the Akatsuki be careful especially you Naruto" advised captain Yamato, not taking his eyes of the enemy. "Whoo weehoo whoo weehoo if Tobi could escape Tobi would" sang the man at the top of his lungs.

"**But first of all let me say…** Tobi must apologize for **acting**, stinking, treating flower-chan this way" Naruto threw a rasengan at Tobi but instead of hitting him it went right pass him. "Cause Tobi has been acting like sour milk fell on the floor. **It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator**. Maybe that's the reason Tobi has been acting so cold" Yamato uses his wood jutsu to try on catch him but the pumpkin-masked man was too fast.

"**If I could escape and re-create a place as my own world**. And Tobi could be your favorite boy forever, perfectly together" the Akatsuki leader kissed Sakura's forehead. The rosette tries to kick his stomach but misses.

"**Tell me girl**. Now wouldn't that be sweet?** If I could be sweet** Tobi knows he has been a real bad boy Tobi didn't mean for flower-chan to get hurt" Tobi dodges some more of the emerald-eyed woman's blows.

"**Forever we can make it better tell me girl**. Now wouldn't that be sweet? **Sweet escape**" The masked man dances in a circle. "Whoo weehoo whoo weehoo whoo weehoo you let me down I'm at my lowest boiling point Come help Tobi out" Tobi makes a hole in the ground. The Akatsuki member hides in the hole and reappears next to Sai and whacked the artist on the head with a stick.

"**I need to get me out of this joint come on, let's bounce**" the masked man pretends to be behind bars. "**Counting on you to turn me around instead of clowning around let's look for some common ground**" sang the ebony-haired man using his stick to whack the Uzumaki on the head leaving behind a bump.

"**So baby**, times getting a little crazy Tobi's getting a little lazy **waiting for you to come save me I can see that you're angry**" the masked Akatsuki pulls out a silver chair from the air and stands on it swinging his index finger in the air for no reason.

"By the way flower-chan treats Tobi **hopefully you don't leave me want you to take you with me**" Madara runs over to Sakura and picks her up pops back to the chair. "**If I could escape and re-create a place as my own world** and Tobi could be flower-chan's favorite boy forever, perfectly together" Tobi hugs the rosette with all his might.

"**Tell me girl, now wouldn't that be sweet**? **If I could be sweet** Tobi knows he has been a real bad boy **I didn't mean for you to get hurt**" Madara put Sakura back where she was before. The emerald-eyed woman tries to punch him again but her fist goes right through him.

"**Forever, we can make it better tell me girl wouldn't that be sweet**? Sweet escape" the masked Akatsuki leader dances in a circle again.

"Whoo weehoo whoo weehoo whoo weehoo if Tobi could escape. Cause Tobi has been acting like sour milk fell on the floor. **It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator** maybe that's the reason Tobi has been acting so cold" Tobi pulls out a winter hat from his rob and puts it on.

"**If I could escape and re-create a place as my own world** and Tobi could be flower-chan's favorite boy forever, perfectly together" the ebony-haired man picked Sakura up bridal-style. "**Tell me girl wouldn't that be sweet? If I could be sweet** Tobi knows he has been a real bad boy Tobi didn't mean for flower-chan to get hurt. **Forever, we can make it better tell me girl, now wouldn't that be sweet**? Sweet escape! Whoo weehoo whoo weehoo whoo weehoo" the Akatsuki leader disappeared along with the rosette.

Several months later the rest of team seven and Gaara got a letter saying that the Haruno and the Akatsuki leader were going to get married and they would like them to come to their wedding.

* * *

Me: Wouldn't that sweet?

Eddie: Yes it was for once –sucks on a green bean-

Me: I know you've been a real bad boy

Eddie: What are you talking about?

Me: I hate that song –hides her face-

Eddie: If you didn't like it than why did you make use it for this fic?

Me: Because

Eddie: R & R please

Me: What does R & R mean? –uses puppy dog eyes-

Eddie: I'm not telling you –takes out a gun filled with green beans-

Me: Why are you so mean?!?!?!?!


End file.
